THE CONCERT
by Novbird30
Summary: here's a story of a girl who started wanting something she never thought that she even liked


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello to all. This is my first fanfic.i have been wondering in this mad world of fan fiction for quite some time and finally I gathered all my courage to start writing and post it here. This is just a one-shot and I don't know if I will continue it. I don't if any body will ever read it but you know thank you if you will so and if you wish please drop a review. And here's just to remind everybody that the mystical world of Twilight only belongs to meyer.

FANGIRL/the concert

_**I've been watching your world from afar**__._

_**I've been trying to be where you are**_

_**I've been secretly falling apart**_

_**This is something that I never thought….**_

_**Love brings entirely new shades to life**_

_**But this comes just wrapped in the bouquet of ice**_

_**To me it's such a beautiful thing**_

_**But alas!**_

_**I can see but can't touch the thing**_

**Huh?**

That is the first thing that flies out of my mouth when we finally jostled our way into the concert ground. The concert ground is huge and there were so many people around. I guess you can say that I am not much comfortable with many people around. But this shit is even bigger than the ones I watched on my idiot box. And all this hue and cry for what..the cocky "CULLENS''!

I mean you can tell that the Cullens band is quite popular among the teenage population but this concert has audience ranging much above that age group(including me).But in defense of my sorry ass, I have been kidnapped and forcefully brought here by a bunch of nut heads or you can call them my friends. Today after much bickering and persuasion when my friends Angela, Alice and Rose (although the last one more of an acquaintance )finally realized that I am totally disinterested in going to watch the ''Cullens'' band perform live here in Port Angeles, they kidnapped me and believe me when I say it forcefully got me all dressed up and drove here. My friends are a hell of fiery kittens ha-ha..the excuse for all this shit was that in a simple or better sleep town like forks where nothing is much appealing things like these come rarely and when they do they should be fully optimized.

Ah...what can I do now since I am already here and now inside the grounds with just minutes left before the show start? As I take a look of the nearby surroundings, it seems the posters of the new album by Cullens are everywhere. I have never been interested in them as their music is too loud for my liking. I am more into beautiful melodies, symphonies but not into the hair whipping kind of music. As I recall whatever information I know about the band Angela passes me a flyer about the concert. Its an all-boys band with 3 members. But as I am about to read further the show gets started so I crumple the flyer in my hand and throw it away as it clearly is waste of time for me,Bella Swan.

As the people in the audience especially those teen girls scream on the top of their voices and chant the names 'edwarrrrd…' 'jazz…' 'emmyy…' I get aware that the band members have come on the stage and taken their positions. Even though we have pretty good seats near the stage I try to look above the head of the girl or should I say woman to get a peak of them….just curious you know.

OMG!

My eyes get nearly out of my socket. I cant believe the sight in front of me. They are truly some living representation of the Greek god Adonis especially the one in front with guitar with reddish-brown tousled hair scattered all over his head but are breath-taking. I don't even realize that I have been fanning my face with my hands until Alice shrieked. Why does it suddenly feels so hot in here?I know I am cramped up with so many people but still this!

''Bella!bella!Are you ok?''She shouts loudly because there is too much noise.

I mouth her that I am ok.

Then she just starts chattering away right into my ear telling who's who as I don't know a thing about this band.

Apparently the big, muscled guy on the drums is Emmett Cullen. Apparently his father gave all the money and supported the guys to come this far and was also a favorite among them so that's why the band changed its name to ''Cullens'' once they touched fame. Next to him was a tall guy with blonde hair but with strong and chiseled features which can certainly make a lady swoon who is Jasper Whitlock…ha! Me the cynic Bella swan who scoffs at such cheesy things is saying this..i cant believe it! I am definitely going mad here.

I switch off my private speech just as I hear Alice say ''the vocalist guy in front with those tousled hair is EDWARD MASEN''..Holy shit the name Edward never appeared to me any sexier than now and I realize that it fits him well too.

I try to pay attention to the music which is really beautiful but still my eyes are glued to watching Edward Masen..The way he's dressed in a well fit pair of black slacks, check grey designer shirt with few buttons open in the front..The way its hugging his torso umm and a funky tie around his neck..He is a treat for my eyes.

Oh!oh! just then I tried to shrug him off just as one of the beautiful persons I have seen in my life he throws that one sided loophole crooked smile and I an gone. He totally makes to the top with the most beautiful person I have seen till now.

'Ouch! what the f…Alice! 'as I rub my arm where Alice pinched me. That little one is one of a kind I am telling you.

'Bella, what has gone into you! you have been staring at the stage or better Edward Cullen continuously for the past hour with an open mouth' Alice said.

''shit..shit..f..''I mumbled. I just got dazzled by that fucking crooked smile that wasn't even meant for me. How I would love if it would be specially for me. I don't know why a sudden feeling of despair crept in me as realized that this would be never possible. I felt my cheeks getting wet with all those stupid traitor tears. I hated it. I hated that I tear up whenever I was sad or fucking angry. I don't know which one was the reason this time..maybe it could be both.I was sad because I wanted something I couldn't have and angry as to why did I fuckin set my foot in this stupid concert, watching those stupid Cullens and …him.

_Those lines came in my mind-_

_I've been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are_

_I've been secretly falling apart_

_This is something that I never thought…._


End file.
